This invention relates to audio message recording and transferring systems and, more particularly to a portable recording/transfer system and docking station enabling interconnection with one or a plurality of message delivery chips or circuits.
During the last decade, substantial attention and interest has been paid to audio generating circuits which are capable of delivering a single message when activated. These integrated circuits have gained substantial popularity for business applications and consumer applications. For many years, such audio generating chips have been incorporated into greeting cards, calendars, picture frames, and the like, to produce a particular message or song each time the circuit is activated.
Although these audio delivery circuits have become increasingly popular and have been widely used in various applications, the broad, all-inclusive, acceptance and use of the circuits has been hampered by the cost of production and the limitations in self-generated audio. In particular, these circuits have been comparatively expensive to create and produced, particularly when a high quality of sound reproduction is sought.
In addition, in order to expand the use and acceptance of the these integrated circuits, re-programmable chips have been employed along with single use programmable chips. By employing these systems, consumers are able to place any desired message on the chip prior to delivery of a desired product with the circuit to an end user.
Although a wide variety of applications exist in which purchasers could impart a message onto a chip, either as a re-programmable chip or as a one time programmable chip, consumers have been reluctant to employ these circuits. Although many reasons may be given, most consumers avoid the use of these products since consumers are unable to perfect a particular message prior to recording the message on the circuit.
Another area in which prior art systems have been incapable of providing a satisfactory solution is in the production of audio delivery circuits used by small companies or businesses. In this regard, many smaller companies desire to produce or employ an audio delivery circuit which is distributed to many customers, with each circuit containing an identical message. However, in spite of this need, no prior art system has been capable of providing an economically produced product capable of recording a single message and transferring that message to a plurality of one-time programmable chips.
In addition, most prior art systems, also suffer from the common failing of being able to place an audio message on a one-time programmable chip directly, requiring the chip to be manually mounted after recording to a printed circuit board for being employed in the desired manner. This handling is not only costly but also potentially harmful to the chip, often resulting in damage being caused to the chip during the transfer and mounting operation.
Finally, prior art systems have been completely incapable of producing any type of message recording or transfer system which is sufficiently small and compact to provide portability. As a result, large immovable structures or computers are employed for creating a particular message and transferring that message to a recordable chip. Although such prior art systems may be effective, the systems prevent individuals and small businesses from having the substantial advantages provided by a system which is portable.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hand-holdable, portable message recording/transfer system capable of producing a high quality message which can be transferred to one or more audio delivery programmable chips or audio delivery circuits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable message recording/transfer system having the characteristic features described above which enables the user to re-record any desired message to assure its perfection prior to its use and/or transfer.
Another object in the present invention is to provide a portable message recording/transfer system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being programmed with a desired message by receiving either analog or digital inputs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable message recording/transfer system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of simultaneously delivering a single recorded message to one or a plurality of audio delivery, programmable chips/circuits.
A further object of the present invention is to provide one-time programmable audio delivery circuits which are capable of being programmed by a user in a manner which assures that the message recorded onto the single use circuit or circuits is perfected prior to recording.
Another object of the present invention is to provide one-time programmable audio delivery circuits having the characteristic features described above which are easily employable by any user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide one-time programmable audio delivery circuits having the characteristic features described above which is comparatively inexpensive to obtain and employ.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the difficulties and drawbacks previously encountered with prior art systems have been eliminated and an easily employed audio recording system is attained which is capable of being used by the consumer for recording perfected messages onto one or a plurality of one-time recordable audio generating modules. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a docking station is employed which is constructed to enable messages to be recorded, played, re-recorded, and then used when perfected to produce a high quality audio signal which is transferrable to a one-time programmable audio generating circuit/module. Furthermore, in the preferred construction, the docking station is small and compact, thereby providing complete portability thereto.
In this embodiment of the present invention, the docking station is constructed for receiving a one-time programmable audio producing module or circuit and transferring any desired message recorded on the docking station directly to the one-time programmable audio generating module. In this way, a particular message can be perfected by recording and re-recording the message onto the re-programmable circuit of the docking station and, once perfected, transferring the perfected message from the recording system of the docking station to the one-time programmable audio generating module incorporated in the circuit interconnected to the docking station.
Depending upon the use desired, the docking station of the present invention can be constructed for being interconnected with a single, one-time programmable audio generating module for enabling one module to be programmed as an individualized system for delivering a specific personalized message. Alternatively, the docking station of the present invention may also be constructed for receiving a plurality of one-time programmable audio generating modules for enabling the plurality of modules to receive the desired message simultaneously, thereby allowing a user to create a plurality of identical specialized messages for distribution to a wider audience. However, regardless of the number of modules being connected to the docking station or recorder system of the present invention, an important feature of this invention is the ability to record directly to a fully assembled audio generating module or circuit, as opposed to recording to only a chip. In this way, handling of the chip after recording is eliminated and post-recording assembly is avoided.
In an alternate embodiment, the system of the present invention may be implemented using a computer system in combination with an interface interconnected between the computer system and the one-time programmable, audio delivery modules. In this way, any person is able to employ a computer system for generating any desired message or pre-recorded sounds and transfer the message to one or more one-time programmable audio generating modules.
In a still further, alternate embodiment of the present invention, the portable, message recording/transferring system and docking station of the present invention is constructed for receiving a message from a computer and retaining the message in the recording/transfer system for later use. In this way, computers or CPUs may be employed for generating any desired message and having that message transferred to the recording/transfer system of the present invention.
Since the recording/transfer system and docking station is completely portable and easily transported to any desired location for engagement with a programmable chip or module, any message created on a computer/CPU is easily transferred onto one or more one-time programmable audio generating modules regardless of location of the modules. As result, a highly flexible easily employed system is realized which further enhances user access and implementation.
Another feature of the present invention is the incorporation of an interface for enabling the portable recording/transfer system of the present invention to be easily employed for transferring the prerecorded message onto one or a plurality of one-time programmable audio generating modules. In the preferred operation, a plurality of one-time programmable audio generating modules are retained in a single container, with the contacts to the module being exposed for easy interconnection.
By employing the interface of the present invention which interconnects between the programmable modules and the docking station, all of the modules in a single container are simultaneously engaged. Once engaged, the recording/transfer system of the present invention is mounted directly to the interface in order to enable the activation of the recorder/transfer system and the simultaneously recording of the desired message directly onto each of the one-time programmable audio generating modules interconnected to the interface.
In addition, in this preferred construction, the interface employed incorporates monitoring means, typically in the form of LEDs, which monitor the transmission of the message to each of the one-time programmable audio generating modules. In this way, a positive visual indicator is provided for showing when the message is being transferred as well as when any message has not been properly recorded. In this way, a user is able to simultaneously record a desired message onto a plurality of one-time programmable audio generating modules with complete assurance that each module receives the entire message desired.
Furthermore, the present invention enables the one-time programmable audio generating modules to receive a desired message as a fully assembled module, enabling the module to be immediately transported for use and/or assembly once the recording process is completed. As result, additional handling of recording chips and mounting of recording chips after a message has been placed thereon is completely eliminated.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.